


Missing The Point

by elliseleven



Category: NSA Intern (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Flirting, Gen, rated T for slight NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliseleven/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: When a new intern arrives at the NSA, Glassy always wants to make them feel welcome. He often goes a bit too far, but it has never been a problem before. However, this new intern seems to be oblivious to his advances. Glassy is determined to make them understand.
Relationships: Glassy & Player (NSA Intern)





	Missing The Point

Working for the NSA was almost hard to believe. The new intern had to show proof to anyone they told, if they even told anyone. For some reason, they felt embarrassed by it. Telling people you were on an internship where you hacked people’s phones and invaded their privacy to stop the imminent ‘terrorist attack’ sounded crazy. They wondered if they had made a mistake with all this.

And as well as all of that, there was something else to deal with. Their boss was… strange, to say the least. They couldn’t put their finger on it, but he seemed to act weirdly around them. Maybe it was because they were new, but they felt as if they were missing something.

“Hello, new intern! I’m so excited to have you here at NSA!”

The intern was greeted with an AI that looked like a magnifying glass. Their email had mentioned a ‘Glassy’, but they didn’t think the name would be so literal.

“Hi, Glassy. It’s nice to meet you,” they smiled. “What are your pronouns?”

Glassy hesitated for a minute. Most people never asked, and just went with assumptions. That was fine with him since he didn’t care about pronouns, but it was still nice to be asked.

“Oh, what a lovely question!  You can call me he, she, they or whatever you'd like. But I'd rather you just call me tonight.” He added a wink for good measure.

“Oh okay. My friend is gender fluid too!”

“That’s great!” Glassy said, trying not give away his disappointment. Why didn’t they understand that he was trying to flirt with them?

Glassy continued to say his welcoming speech, trying to forget about the awkwardness that had just ensued. He thought he was being so obvious and yet… they didn’t even bat an eyelid. Did they not like him?

Despite this hiccup, Glassy wasn’t one to give up easily. Over the next weeks, he made it his mission to make the intern understand his flirting. It turned out to be hard work…

If a new intern ever needed help with a subject or just wanted to say hello, they could just tap on Glassy’s icon on the corner of their phone screen, and the real Glassy would try the best he could to help. At the beginning of their internship, the intern would ask a lot of questions, even if they felt like they were being annoying. They knew it was better to annoy Glassy with their questions than to make a mistake. Glassy would always dismiss the idea that they were being annoying, but the intern found it hard not to think that way.

One day, there was an issue with the NSA app so when they clicked on Glassy’s icon, the app crashed.

They didn’t think anything of it. Apps crash all the time. They opened it up again, hoping it would work fine again. When they tried clicking on Glassy, however, nothing happened. They tried clicking a few more times and then waited. After a few seconds, they tried clicking on one of the subject’s profiles. Nothing happened there either.

The intern sighed. The screen must have frozen. Thankfully, after a few more seconds’ wait, Glassy came onto the screen. He had a huge grin on his face. After all, this little mishap had given him the perfect opportunity to exercise one of his favorite pickup lines.

“Sorry, intern,” he said. “If I freeze, it’s not a computer virus. I was just stunned by your beauty.”

The intern frowned. “But you did freeze, right? I just saw that.” A thought crossed their mind and they panicked. “You did freeze! Does that mean you have a virus? Oh my gosh, are you okay?!”

Glassy giggled. It was sweet they worried about him so much. “No, I’m fine.”

“I don’t understand then. What were you trying to say?”

He sighed. The moment had passed. “It doesn’t matter. Anyway, what did you need help with?”

“Oh, yeah! I almost forgot.”

The intern explained their problem, and Glassy helped them with it. He couldn’t help noticing the disappointment returning, however. He wished he couldn’t feel emotions like all the other robots. It would make things a lot simpler.

This was the second time now that Glassy had tried flirting with the intern and getting next to nothing in return. Humans always said ‘third time’s a charm’. Hopefully it would be the same way with him.

Usually, Glassy would pick an opportunity to flirt that would play in his favor. However, considering the poor response he’d had so far, he gave up quickly on that idea and blurted one out randomly. If the other pickup lines hadn’t caught the intern off guard, this one definitely did.

The intern had just finished explaining what they had found on a certain subject’s profile. Instead of saying something relevant to the conversation, Glassy said something completely different.

“ Are you a computer whiz? it seems you know how to turn my software to hardware.”

The intern stared at him for a second, forgetting completely about their previous conversation. “I… I’m sorry? Your what?”

Glassy was so relieved that he couldn’t blush like humans could, but he felt extremely embarrassed all the same. He didn’t even stop to think about what he was saying. “Ah! I’m sorry, intern. I didn’t mean to say it so suddenly. I was saving it for the right time and-”

Glassy stopped mid-ramble when he saw the intern’s confused expression. Did they really not understand this one either?

As if they had read his mind, they said, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A part of him considered brushing it off again, but he couldn’t do that anymore. He had to tell them the truth. “I was trying to flirt with you, okay? I’ve been trying to for  _ weeks,  _ but you never understand!”

“Oh… I didn’t realize…” They didn’t know what to say. They felt awful.

He sighed. “It’s fine. I should’ve known you didn’t like me in that way.”

They opened their mouth then quickly closed it again. They didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t hurt his feelings. Yes, they didn’t like him in that way, but that had nothing to do with any of this. They were just terrible at recognizing when someone was flirting with them. It didn’t happen very often, after all.

Glassy sighed. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it felt like sadness. “I’ll just go then, if you have nothing to say.”

He was about to leave when the intern stopped him.

“Wait! I’m… I’m really sorry that I didn’t realize all this sooner. I’m just not good at flirting, I guess.”

“Oh! Want me to teach you?”

They giggled. “No, not really. What I was trying to say is that… I’m not good at flirting or anything romantic really. I mean…” They exhaled. They’d never talked about this before, so it was hard to know what to say. “I’m aromantic. That’s why I’m like this.”

“Oh…” Glassy knew what the term meant, considering they had access to all the corners of the internet, but he didn’t expect that to be the reason for all this.

“Yeah.” They suddenly felt really awkward. Did he think they were weird now? “I’ve only just come to terms with it myself. Is that… okay? I mean, are you okay with that? Do you think I’m weird?” They knew they probably shouldn’t ask him so many questions, but they were anxious to know their thoughts.

Glassy frowned. How could they think he would have a problem with that. He loved all humans! “I’m more than okay with that! I’m  _ super  _ okay with that! And I don’t think you’re weird, but even if you were, that’s good! It just means you’re different, and different is good!”

The intern couldn’t help but smile. This was arguably the best response they could have had from coming out, so they were over the moon to hear him say these things.

“Thank you, Glassy,” they smiled. They hoped he knew how much they meant that.

“No prob, Bob!”

The intern frowned. "But my name isn't Bob."

Glassy sighed in frustration but stopped when they began to laugh.

"I'm joking! It was funny seeing your face though."

He giggled. "I guess it was."

Despite the intern rejecting Glassy's attempts, he didn't mind. He would rather have them as a friend and coworker than nothing at all. 

Finding out they were aromantic too was great! Glassy usually didn't mind if people weren't supporting of who he was, but it always helped to have people who did.

He hoped that despite their rough start, things could get better from here. Maybe Glassy had finally found the intern for him.


End file.
